Handsome Doctor's Convention
by mrsjahmez
Summary: Kendall goes in search for a date for his mom, but ends up with a cute brunette.


**So I hope you guys enjoy this, a cute little Kogan that I just had to write. Bonus points to anyone who can guess what episode this is from ;) So this is sort of for my friend, but i can't say who shhh. Anyways, enjoy, review, etc. **

"NOOO!" The cries of Bitters running into his office were happy cries to Kendall and Katie.

"Good thing he's not going on a date with Mom tonight." Katie sighed, glad they avoided that awkward obstacle.

"I guess online dating isn't going to work." Kendall shook his head as he tried to think of another way to get his lovely mom a date for the dance later tonight.

While his sister googled ways to find "single old mom dates for dance tonight", Kendall remebered that his mom had always liked Doctors.

She had always volunteered to drive Logan to his hospital visits, and was often flirting with the male doctors there.

"Now if only there was a handsome doctor's convention.." He smirked before turning to the side and noticing a sign in the lobby, his green eyes widening.

The sign, of course, read "Handsome Doctor's Convention", and was followed by a bunch of good-looking men in lab coats coming into the reserved space.

"Let's go find mom a date!" Kendall pronounced, dragging Katie by the ear to the roped off convention.

Kendall and Katie stepped over the velvet rope, carful to check if anyone was watching it. They looked around several times before darting in, and hiding behind a bush.

Kendall popped his head out, sporting a leafy hat to disguise himself. "Now Katie, here's the plan. You go ask.. that guy (Kendall pointed to a mid-thirties man with flowing hair) and i'll ask... "

Kendall searched the area for someone his mother's type, but stopped when his eyes found a Logan Mitchell, standing all alone in his pressed coat with little vans peeking out underneath. Typical Logan. Kendall smirked, turning to Katie who was gone. "Katie?" She was already coaxing the old dude to go to the dance.

Kendall smirked, and said to nobody in particular, "And I'll go talk to Logan." He got up, tossed the hat aside, and swaggered forwards.

"Hey Logie!" He tapped the small brunette on his shoulder, causing a small jump from Logan.

Logan turned around, adjusting his stethascope he was wearing around his neck nervously. "Hi Kendall!" He chirped.

"So where's your new girlfriend, Tori, was it?" Logan had gotten together with a cute asian singer that had moved into the PalmWoods earlier that week. He was in an "off" stage with Camille, so it was mutually okay for them to date other people.

"It's Victoria, but whatever. Not like that even matters.." Logan's voice trailed off as he twiddled with the hem of his coat.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Logan's eyes had grown wide and Kendall grew tense with worry, probably more worry then normal. Just girl problems, he told himself, no biggie.

"No, no, everything's fine, I just don't feel it. She's the sweetest girl, but I just can't feel a spark there." Logan blushed and looked up into Kendalls's face, resting his arm against the table.

"OW! OWW! OH OWW!" Logan had leaned into a bunsen burner, which was still on, heating a dish filled with misterious chemicals.

His white sleeve was crispy and his arm was shaking, trying to get the pain out.

"Logan!" Kendall grabbed the sleeve of his coat, not noticing that people were starting to stare at the weird teenage boys fiddling with fire and a lab coat.

Kendall started to pull his jacket off him, Logan shaking the jacket off like it was on fire. Oh wait, it is on fire, Logan murmured to himself.

Kendall dropped the jacket to the floor, exposing a fitted white t-shirt that seemed two sizes too small to him. The shirt was nicely defining some arm muscles, weak but still there...

Kendall was resting his hand on Logan's arm, forgetting that the jacket was already gone. Shaking off his hand, logan's face had turned red and he turned away, checking for reminants of the small fire and walking into a little hallway, not saying anything to Kendall.

"Logan.. wait! Hey.. wait!" Kendall called after the brunette, following him. "There's something on your mind, I can tell. Something about Victoria..?" Kendall tilted his head to the side, his blonde hair dark against the shadows.

"Maybe," Logan walked a step closer to the blonde, his hands going into his jean pockets. "Maybe I'm just not right for someone like her."

"Well then, who are you right for? Camille?" Kendall quizzically searched Logan up and down, only seeing a fairly good looking boy. No wonder he was invited to the handsome doctor's convention.. being that he embodied that first word so well.. Logan's dimples contrasted against his pale skin in the darkness, and his wide stance gave off an aura of confidence, something not so appearent in the bright daylight of a medical convention.

"I don't know," Logan's hand rested on Kendall's shoulder tentatively. "Maybe someone who's blonde.." His eyes blinked and he looked up into Kendall.

"Woah, you like blondes? I thought that was James' type?" Kendall was confused untill it hit him. Logan's body was slowly, shyly swaying in his direction, and Kendall definetly felt something red creeping onto his face.

"Someone tall, with se-sexy eyebrows." Logan stuttered, afraid that he was giving out too much information and tilted his head.

Kendall grinned at the cute boy and put a single finger to tilt up Logan's face, bringing it into the soft light that shined in the dark hallway from the window.

Logan's features were perfectly lit, the cheeky smile, the rosy cheeks, and the big brown eyes.

"Maybe somebody like you." Logan whispered, gazing into the green seas of Kendall's eyes.

Kendall smiled once before closing his eyes and kissing Logan softly, the two lips creating a harmony of friendship and love.

He pulled away, only to have Logan press his tiny hands against the nape of his neck, pressing his warm lips against Kendall's for a few seconds, lingering into the kiss.

"Logan.. It's you. It's always been you." Kendall whispered into Logan's lips, leaving tiny kisses on the outside edges.

"And you've always been the one for me." Logan kissed the blonde's cheek, pulling him in for a hug.


End file.
